End of An Era?
by Fearless Swan
Summary: Sadness descends upon Sly's world when Bentley and Murray leave him to join a rival gang. Andy Clark decides to visit Paris to try and cheer up his old friend.
1. The Day It All Fell Apart

NOTES- Sly Cooper and related characters are property of Sucker Punch Entertainment. I made up last names for Sly's two friends. To find out more about the characters of Matt Blizzard and Veronica Pierce(appears later in the story), go to fictionpress.com and read "Welcome to My World".  
  
END OF AN ERA?  
  
CHAPTER ONE- The Day It All Fell Apart  
  
Sly Cooper, Murray Beckford, and Bentley Smith had been close friends and partners in crime for more than a decade.  
  
Together, they had dethroned the Fiendish Five, restored Sly's family birthright, pulled countless thefts throughout the world, and foiled every misguided do-gooder who had attempted to put an end to their activities.  
  
However, a slow-down in the gang's thieving activities, and the whole F.O.W.L. caper that followed had created a rift between Sly and his two associates.  
  
And just when it seemed that things were on the mend, the unthinkable happened.  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 5:15 A.M.  
  
Sly Cooper triumphantly returned home from yet another successful theft, only to find his hideout dark and deserted. "Murray? Bentley?" Where could those two possibly have gone? The gang's famed getaway van was parked out front, so they couldn't have gotten too far.  
  
He searched the entire place, and then took a seat on the living room couch, puzzled. He then noticed a piece of paper next to him. It was a note.  
  
Dear Sly,  
  
Murray and I have decided that it would be best for all of us if we went our separate ways.  
  
So Murray and I have moved to Forest City and joined the gang of one Matt Blizzard. He's a much nicer thief than you are and not a perv.  
  
Good luck finding two new associates who are as qualified as us, you egotistical loser.  
  
Thanks for the memories,  
  
Bentley and Murray  
  
Sly could not believe what he had just read. The young raccoon's heart shattered. The trio had almost been like brothers, and now, just like that, it all was over.  
  
A single tear then streamed down the cheek of the normally cool and composed thief. Where had it all gone wrong? What was he going to do?  
  
Sly sobbed as he reflected on all the good times the three had shared. The raccoon then headed to his bedroom, his head hung low. 


	2. Andy Gets Involved

CHAPTER TWO- Andy Gets Involved  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 3:55 P.M.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED, BORED!", Andy Clark said as he played his video game. "Quit whining. We all are.", said Tony.  
  
Just then, the monotony was interrupted by a loud hammering on the front door. Andy opened it. There was no one there, but there was a crudely-written note nailed to the door. "Never heard of staples?", Andy wondered, as he ripped it down.  
  
The note read:  
  
Stinking racoon,  
  
I've got me a new gang.  
  
Soon your ass will be mine.  
  
Blizzard  
  
"Damn penguin!", said Andy. "That guy is such a freakin' nuisance." "Yeah.", said Tony. "But still, you should be extra careful when you're out and about.", the crow continued. "You never know.", chimed Chris. "You guys are right.", said Andy.  
  
"Hey, Chris.", Andy said to his hedgehog associate. "Would you care to go over to the old squawk-box's hideout and poke around, see what this note's all about?", he asked. "Sure thing, buddy.", said Chris, who then departed.  
  
Matt Blizzard's hideout was an old frozen food warehouse located in Forest City's most dangerous neighborhood- the dreaded Southwest Corridor.  
  
"Was it really wise to send him into that war zone?", asked Tony. "Chris can handle himself.", said Andy. "I sure hope so.", said the crow.  
  
Chris Simon hid in a garbage can, waiting for Matt's thugs to clear out so he could gain safe entry to the hideout. Just then, he heard two familiar voices.  
  
"This place isn't as nice as Sly's hideout, but at least we don't have to put up with his insults anymore.", said one nasal voice. "Yeah, and the food's much better in these parts.", responded the other voice. A door then slamed as the two entered the warehouse.  
  
Holy crap, thought Chris. That sounded like Sly Cooper's two goons. But why would they want to work for a second-rate criminal like Matt Blizzard?, he wondered.  
  
Chris then snuck into the building to confirm that the two were indeed Sly Cooper's agents.  
  
He climbed high up in the building, and perched on a rafter. He then took out a small camera and snapped pictures of the two as they chatted with Blizzard.  
  
"So. Have you two boys enjoyed your stay in Forest City so far?", asked the penguin. "Yes, Mr. Blizzard.", said Bentley. "Sure have.", said Murray, as he munched on a bag of chips.  
  
Chris then snapped a few more photos of the exchange, and then quickly exited the building.  
  
"You guys won't believe this.", Chris said, as he raced into Andy's house and over to the computer. He then turned on the computer and plugged his tiny camera into it.  
  
"Won't believe what?", asked Andy. "Sly Cooper's gang has apparently left him to work for Blizzard.", Chris said as the pictures loaded. "That can't be. Those three are inseparable.", said Andy. "Well, the proof is right here.", said Chris.  
  
Andy could not believe what he was seeing on his computer monitor. His good friend's gang members associating with one of his fiercest rivals? But why? How?  
  
"Why would Blizzard want those two fools?", asked Tony. "Don't know. Something's fishy here.", said Andy. "And it ain't just that penguin's breath.", joked Jake.  
  
"I'm going to look into this.", said Andy, taking Chris' place at the computer. He then logged onto the Internet.  
  
Andy then checked his buddy list, and sure enough, his friend Sly was online. He sent Cooper an instant message. "So what's going on with your gang, friend?", he typed. Sly responded. "Not sure. But they've split. This is the worst thing to happen to me since I lost my family." "I'm so sorry to hear this.", Andy typed back.  
  
"So, they just up and left?", Andy then typed. "Yeah.", Sly said in reply. "They now work for someone named Blizzard. In fact, they're in your town now."  
  
"Yes. We know.", Andy responded. "How?", asked Sly. "That penguin sent me a little note claiming he got himself a new gang, and I sent my spy over to investigate. Sure enough, he spotted your friends there.", Andy then typed. "Oh.", replied Sly. "Well, whatever's happened, it's totally destroyed me. What am I to do?", Cooper then added. "Don't worry, pal. I'll help you through this.", Andy typed back. "Well, at least I have one friend left. Goodbye.", Sly responded. "Bye.", Andy typed back.  
  
"So, what's the story?", asked Tony. "I'm still unsure.", said Andy. "But Sly seems pretty distraught over all this.", he continued. "Hmm. I still think there's something more than we're seeing here.", said Tony.  
  
"Well, anyway, I've got a crazy idea.", said Andy. "All your ideas are crazy.", said Chris. "Anyhow.", said Andy. "I think it's time I pay old Sly a visit in Paris.", he continued. "I can try to cheer him up, and maybe learn more about this whole situation.", he then said.  
  
"I can take Sandra. She's always wanted to see Paris.", Andy said. "You guys can stay behind and keep an eye on that foul penguin and his new gang.", said the raccoon, as he picked up the phone and dialed his girlfriend.  
  
"Will do.", said Tony. "Hey, Sandra.", Andy said into the phone. "How would you like to take a little trip with me?", he then asked. "That depends on where you're going.", said Sandra. "How about Paris?", asked Andy.  
  
"Paris? Really?", Sandra said excitedly. "Yes. Sly's been having some rough times, and I was thinking I could go over and try to lift his spirits.", said Andy. "That's so sweet of you.", Sandra said. "I would love to accompany you. Bye, love.", said Sandra. "Bye.", Andy responded. Andy placed a few more phone calls, and then set off to pack for his excursion. 


	3. Surprise Visit

CHAPTER THREE- Surprise Visit  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 8:56 P.M.  
  
Sly Cooper had spent all day moping around his house and pondering his future. He was getting set to go take a walk and try to clear his mind when he heard a knocking on the door.  
  
At the the door was none other than his good friend Andy Clark. He was accompanied by his girlfriend Sandra and two strangers, a fox and a blue jay.  
  
"Wow.", said Sly, shaking the older raccoon's paw. "It's about time you visited me." "Dude, I've been so busy lately.", said Andy. "This is a cute little place.", said Sandra, looking around Sly's hideout. "Well, we can't all live in mansions like Andy here.", Sly said.  
  
"It's so good to see you.", Sly said to Andy. "I've been so down lately.", he continued. "I can't say that I blame you.", said Andy. "Anyway, I've brought you a little surprise.", Andy said. "Two new thieves to work with you, at least until you're able to patch things up with Murray and Bentley.", he then said, motioning for the two strangers to enter.  
  
"You shouldn't have.", said Sly. "Anything for you, pal.", said Andy. "This is Veronica Pierce.", Andy said, introducing Sly to the blue jay. "Hi, cutie.", the bird said, kissing Sly. "Wow.", remarked Cooper. "She'll show you around all the top thieving spots in the world.", Andy said. "And if you're lucky, she'll show you around some other areas as well.", he added. "Andy!", said Sandra.  
  
"And this is Rusty Gibbs.", Andy then said. "He's one of the finest getaway drivers around.", Andy said of the fox. "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you.", said the fox, as he shook Sly's paw.  
  
"Wow.", said Sly. "I don't know how I can thank you." "Think nothing of it.", said Andy. "These two owed me big time, so I finally decided to call them on it.", he continued.  
  
"Well, me and the little lady are going to go grab a bite to eat. We'll leave you to get acquainted with your new associates.", Andy said.  
  
"OK.", said Sly. "I'll catch you later." The couple then left. "I can't believe I'll be working for the great Sly Cooper.", said Rusty. "Yeah. This is going to be fun.", Veronica said.  
  
"So, how long have you known Andy?", asked Veronica, as the three of them lounged on the couch.  
  
"A couple of months now.", replied Sly. "And how did you two meet?", she asked. "I was trying to steal a ruby from your own Forest City, and he beat me to it. Since then, we've had quite a few adventures together.", said Sly. "He's been a great friend to me.", Sly continued.  
  
"So, how long have you two known Andy?", Sly asked. "About seven years.", said Rusty. "Ever since elementary school. He's always been such a sweet, kind boy.", said Veronica.  
  
"I just wish he'd give me the time of day.", Veronica said with a sigh. "So, you've got a thing for Andy?", asked Sly. "Yes, but you'll do.", Veronica said, kissing the raccoon yet again. Maybe things won't be so bad after all, Sly thought.  
  
"That's one heck of a hot rod you've got out there.", Rusty said, referring to Sly's getaway van. "Can hardly wait to try it out.", said the fox.  
  
"I've already planned our first theft together.", said Veronica. "Wow.", said Sly, as she handed him a manilla envelope containing plans.  
  
"It's a hit on the stronghold of the Mullah of Bingaranadingding in Iran.", Veronica explained. "I never would have thought there'd be much plunder in those parts.", said Sly, looking over the plans.  
  
"This guy's been secretly hording tens of millions in loot, most of which gets funneled to various terrorist groups.", Veronica continued. "But be warned. Security's ultra-tight at this guy's place.", she then said.  
  
"Don't worry. I've seen it all.", said Cooper. "This one looks like it could be fun.", Sly said.  
  
Just then, Andy and Sandra returned. "Hey guys.", Sly said. "Once again, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me.", he said to Andy. "I told you, it's no problem.", Clark replied.  
  
"Well, it's getting late.", Sly said with a yawn. "You two can have Murray's old room over there.", he said to Andy and Sandra. "And, Ms. Pierce, you can have Bentley's, which the one right across from it.", he said. "I'd much rather share with you, sugar.", responded the blue jay. "Oh.", Sly said.  
  
"Well then, Rusty, you can take that room.", Sly said. "That's great.", the fox replied. "Good night, one and all.", said Sly, as he and Veronica entered his room. "Night, Cooper.", said Andy. 


	4. Bank On It

CHAPTER FOUR- Bank on It  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 11:49 P.M.  
  
"It looks like Blizzard and his two stooges are planning on robbing the North Side Bank.", said Chris. "We'd better go stop them.", Tony said. "Isn't that the job of the cops?", asked Chris. "Andy expects us to keep that fool in line. Besides, we can take their loot after we kick their butts.", Tony said.  
  
"Yeah. Never thought of that.", said Chris. "Well, let's get going.", the crow said to his two associates.  
  
"Wow. This is going to be great.", said Bentley, as he Murray, and Matt drove to their first big heist together. "Sly would never let us do bank jobs.", Murray said. "Well, forget about that wimp. You work for me now.", said the penguin.  
  
"Here. Use this to keep in touch with me.", Bentley said, handing Matt a strange-looking device.   
  
"Wow. A Binoc-U-Comm. I've heard of these, and I've always wanted one. So I just look into this and talk?", said Matt.  
  
"Yes.", said Bentley as they arrived at their destination.  
  
"Wish me luck, boys.", Matt said, as he exited the car.  
  
Matt Blizzard easily advanced through the bank building and to the main vault room. There, he found his path blocked by Jake and Tony.   
  
"If it isn't two of Clark's butt-buddies.", said the penguin. "Where is that furry little freak?", Matt then asked.  
  
"None of your business, butthole.", said Tony. "Won't tell. Oh well. Now get out of my way.", said the penguin.  
  
"You're NOT robbing this bank.", Tony asserted. "Whatever you say, Officer Douche-Bag.", said Matt, drawing his freeze gun. He then fired it at Tony, freezing the crow in a block of ice. "That does it.", said Jake, who then grabbed Blizzard's freeze gun and crumbled it into a ball with his mighty paw. Matt then ran from the building in terror. "You better run, you ass.", Jake called to him.  
  
The bear then used his claws to free his friend from his icy prison. "That web-footed creep is dead!", exclaimed a shivering Tony. "He's gone.", said Jake. "Good riddance.", said the crow.  
  
"Let's get out of here.", Tony said to Jake. The two exited.  
  
"Son of a bitch!", Matt exclaimed, as he re-entered his car. "What happened, chief?", asked Murray. "Andy Clark's little gang of dipshits showed up and wrecked everything, that's what.", he said, as Murray started up the car. "That raccoon is dead!!", Matt exclaimed, as they sped off into the night. 


	5. A New Beginning

CHAPTER FIVE- A New Beginning  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 8:42 A.M.  
  
"I'm so excited. I can hardly wait to go out on my first raid with my new gang.", Sly said to Andy. "I'm happy for you.", responded Clark.  
  
"So, where are you guys headed?", said Andy, as he sipped coffee. "Iran. A crooked religious leader has hoarded millions. We're going to get us some.", responded Sly. "Good luck.", said Andy. "With the plans Veronica's drawn up, we won't need it.", Sly said. "Oh, Sly.", said the blue jay. "Good to see you two getting along so well.", Andy said.  
  
"Well, Sandra and I are going to leave you three.", said Andy. "But why? You just got here.", Sly said. "I came here to lift your spirits. Mission accomplished. We want to take in some of the sites of the city and you have a theft to go pull.", said Andy.  
  
"Well, OK.", said Sly. "Once again, thanks for everything." "Again, it's no problem.", said Andy. Sandra and Andy then dressed and departed.  
  
"Well, it was good seeing ol' Andy again, even if it was for a little while.", Sly said. "But now, it's time to get down to business.", Cooper said to his two new associates. The three quickly got ready, excitedly piled into the van, and raced off to their destination.  
  
BINGARANGADINGDING, IRAN - 4:25 A.M.  
  
The target of our three thieves was an ancient palace in the mountains. This is going to be a real challenge, Sly thought as they approached the stronghold.  
  
"I'm comin' with ya, baby.", said Veronica, as Sly emerged from the van. "It's so good to have a sidekick who isn't afraid to accompany me on missions.", Sly then said.   
  
Almost immediately after getting out of the vehicle, the two were spotted by guards. However, Sly made quick work of them with his cane. "That was awesome.", said Veronica.  
  
Veronica's plan called for Sly to enter the palace through a small hatch on the east side of the building. This would place him in the treasure vault on the lower level.  
  
Sly then used his invisibility power to make his way to the side of the palace. He crawled through the hatch and into the darkened basement.  
  
Sly was amazed at what he saw. The place was filled with gold, jewels, coins and other valuables. Sly filled his backpack with as much as it could fit. Veronica then joined him in the vault and filled a bag of her own.  
  
Just then, the two bandits were confronted by the Mullah himself, and elderly tiger. "Infidels among my sacred treasure? You will die!! Guards, attack!", he commanded.  
  
The room then filled with sword-wielding thugs. The thieves then wriggled out of the hatch through which they entered. The two raced toward their car, being chased by even more of the tiger's minions. They then sped off, just as one of the henchmen had nearly made it into the van.  
  
"Wow, what a thrill.", said Veronica, as the trio drove through the countryside. "Yeah, that was great.", said Sly. "So where's our next heist?", he then asked excitedly. "Not so fast, honey.", said Veronica.  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 10:35 P.M.  
  
Andy and Sandra were at the Eiffel Tower, looking out on the city. "Such a beautiful night.", said Sandra. "Yeah.", said Andy. Just then, Andy noticed someone was standing behind them.  
  
It was Sly's nemesis Inspector Carmelita Fox. "I see you're enjoying your time in our city.", she said. "Yes we are. We're doing nothing wrong here, so good evening, detective.", he said, as he and Sandra headed toward the elevator. "Where is your friend Cooper?", Carmelita asked, blocking the two. "He's off in Iran. Not much of a detective, are you?", Andy said. "Now let us go.", he said. "Very well, but I've got my eye on you, Clark. Remeber that.", said Fox.  
  
The two entered the elevator and vanished. Iran? Why would Cooper go there?, wondered Carmelita, as she herself departed from the tower. 


	6. Blizzard Bombs Again

CHAPTER SIX- Blizzard Bombs Again  
  
FOREST CITY, N.Y. - 1:26 A.M.  
  
"Listen up, you two.", Matt Blizzard said to Bentley and Murray. "Tonight we rob the Forest City Metropolitan Museum. There's a few paintings there I've had my eye on.", said the penguin.  
  
"You have much better ideas than Sly.", said Bentley. "Yeah.", Murray agreed. "I just hope Andy's idiots don't show up this time.", said Blizzard. "Forget about those retards.", said Bentley. "You're right, turtle.", said Matt. "This time, if they give me any trouble, they get lead instead of ice.", he said, clutching a handgun.  
  
Chris Simon entered Andy Clark's house, having returned from a night of spying. "Guess what?", he said to Tony. "Matt Blizzard and company are planning on robbing the Forest City Museum." "Just great.", said Tony. "Looks like another busy night for us, boys.", the crow said. "Let's get going."  
  
The front door of the Forest City Metropolitan Museum was surrounded by security laser beams, but this was no problem for Matt Blizzard. He simply took out his freeze gun, froze the beams, broke through them, and picked the lock to gain access.  
  
But once again, Andy Clark's gang had beaten him to a potential crime scene. "Aw, crap.", he said, spotting the crow and the bear. Tony then pulled out a funny-looking gun and fired it at the penguin. It shot out a rope, tying him up. "You two pricks will pay for this!", squawked Blizzard, as Andy's two friends made their way out of the museum.  
  
Tony and Jake then approached Matt's getaway car, which contained Murray and Bentley. "Waiting for someone?", Tony asked the two. "What are you two slobs doing here? Where's Matt?", Bentley asked. "The next time you'll see him will be at the county jail on visiting day. Unless you want to join him behind bars, I suggest you return to Paris and kiss and make up with Cooper.", the crow said.  
  
"I'm never going back with that loser.", said Bentley. "Suit yourself.", said Jake. Andy's two friends then left. Just then, Blizzard returned to his car, having somehow freed himself.Police sirens were approaching fast.  
  
"Step on it, hippo!", Matt commanded as he got in. "You've got it.", said Murray. The trio disappeared. "Another plan shot to hell.", said Blizzard. "Why didn't you use your gun on them, tough guy?", asked Bentley. "Fuck off.", said the penguin. "You two have been no help. I want you gone!", Matt then said.  
  
"But, but--", said Bentley. "Forget all this shit. I'm going to make up with Sly.", said Murray. "Well, count me out, buddy. I'll get by on my own.", Bentley said. "Will you two jerk-offs GET OUT OF HERE!!!", Blizzard shouted, as he drew his gun. The two quickly exited the hideout.  
  
"I don't freakin' believe this.", Bentley said as he dialed for a cab from a nearby pay phone. "That penguin BEGGED us to join him.", he said.  
  
"Where are you going?", said Murray. "None of your business, punk.", Bentley snapped. Moments later, Bentley's cab arrived. The turtle got in and the taxi sped off.  
  
Well, I guess I'd better grab a bite to eat before I leave town, thought Murray, heading toward the all-night Chinese restaurant across the street from him. 


	7. Homecoming

CHAPTER SEVEN- Homecoming  
  
PARIS, FRANCE - 8:01 A.M.  
  
Sly Cooper and his two new sidekicks returned home triumphantly. When he entered his hideout, he found Andy Clark and his girlfriend nestled together on the couch.  
  
"I thought you two were leaving.", Sly said. "I decided to stay a bit longer.", said Andy. "That's great.", said Sly.  
  
"So, how did you guys do?", Andy asked. "Great.", Sly said, emptying his knapsack on the coffee table. Jewels, gold and silver spilled everywhere.  
  
"Wow.", said Sandra. "Go ahead. Help yourself to some.", Sly said to Andy's girlfriend. "I shouldn't.", she said. "It's no problem. There's plenty more where that came from.", he said. Veronica then emptied her bag, practically flooding the living room with stolen valuables.  
  
"This is my biggest take in months.", said Sly. "Well, I'm glad everything's gone well for you.", said Andy.  
  
Just then, there was a knock at Sly's door. It was Murray, Sly's former getaway driver. "What do you want?", Sly asked angrily. "I just want to say I'm sorry about this whole mess. Please let me rejoin you.", said Murray. "Why should I? I befriended you when no one else would, and you turned around and stabbed me in the back!", snapped Sly. "But it was all Bentley's idea.", Murray responded. "I don't give a crap.", Sly said. "And where is the little rat bastard?", he asked.  
  
"I have no idea. He went off on his own after Blizzard dumped us.", said the hippo. "So. You only come crawling back because you were fired?", asked Sly. "Both the robberies we tried together were stopped by Andy Clark's gang.", said Murray. "PLEEASEE PLEEEEEEASE let me rejoin you. I told you it was all the turtle's idea. I'd never betray you.", said Murray, who was almost in tears.  
  
"Oh. All right.", said Sly. "But you owe me big time.", he then said. "Thank you.", the hippo said, hugging Sly.   
  
"Now get on in here, you big pink fool.", said Sly. "Wow.", said Rusty. "Murray Beckford. You're legendary.", said the fox, as he shook hands with Murray. "I am?", asked the hippo. "You better believe it.", Rusty said. "Hi there.", said Veronica, as she kissed the hippo. "Whoa.", said Murray.  
  
"I see you've met your two new co-workers.", Sly said. "They're much nicer than that jerk Bentley.", said Murray. "I'm so glad to be back. I don't know what I was thinking when I left.", the hippo said.  
  
"I know I was a little rough on you during our little visit to Forest City. I'll try to go easier on ya from now on.", said Sly. "It's OK.", said Murray.  
  
"Well, now that things are somewhat back to normal in Cooper world, I think I'd better be going.", said Andy.  
  
"OK. It's been good visiting with you.", said Sly. "I hope you enjoyed it here in Paris.", he said. "Oh. It was wonderful.", said Andy. "Good bye, old friend.", said Andy. He and Sandra then left. 


	8. The Turncoat Turtle

CHAPTER EIGHT- The Turncoat Turtle  
  
NEW YORK, N.Y. - 10:15 A.M.  
  
Bentley the turtle got off a bus in front of a run-down apartment building in lower Manhattan. He entered and then took the elevator to the fifth floor. He then took out a piece of paper. "Apartment 7-B.", he said to himself. He went to that apartment, and knocked on the door.  
  
He was greeted by a young rooster. "Bentley Smith, come on in.", he said. "So, you need a tech expert?", Bentley asked the rooster, as he entered the apartment. "Yes.", he responded. "I've been wanting to get into the business of thievery, and who better to start out with then the guy who guided Sly Cooper to victory over the Fearsome Five, and to so many high-profile thefts all over the world.", the rooster continued.  
  
"It's the Fiendish Five we took down. The Fearsome Five is a completely different entity.", said Bentley. "What was your name again?", asked the turtle. "Ross McGraw.", said the rooster.  
  
"Why did you ever leave Sly? I thought you guys were like brothers.", said Ross. "I got tired of being pushed around by that jerk.", responded Bentley.  
  
"Well, I won't push you around. This will be a 50/50 partnership.", said the rooster. "I think I'm going to enjoy working with you.", Bentley said.  
  
"Well, good.", said Ross. "Now go get yourself settled in this city, and I'll call on you again in a few weeks.", said McGraw. "Yes, sir.", said Bentley. "Good-bye.", said the rooster.  
  
Now I'll show that Cooper what a fool he truly is. I'll turn this no-name into a master thief and Sly will be begging to have me back, thought Bentley as he left the apartment building.  
  
THE END 


End file.
